(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transistor, a display device including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to an amorphous silicon transistor, a display device including the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLED displays), etc. include transistors integrated in a substrate for reducing a size of electrical circuits thereof. Each pixel forming a display area of the display device, as well as driving circuits, includes a transistor. As the size of the transistor becomes small, the aperture ratio of the pixel becomes high to improve an image quality of the display device.
A transistor includes an output electrode, an input electrode, a control electrode, and a semiconductor member. The driving performance of the transistor depends on the characteristics of the semiconductor member.
Silicon may be used for forming the semiconductor member. Silicon may be classified into polysilicon, amorphous silicon, monocrystalline silicon, etc.
Amorphous silicon films can be deposited under low temperature and amorphous silicon transistors are readily used for large display panels. Amorphous silicon has field effect mobility lower than polysilicon and single crystalline silicon.
The polysilicon and single crystalline silicon are made by complicated processes as compared to amorphous silicon.
Therefore, a need exists for a transistor comprising an amorphous silicon transistor and a method for manufacturing the transistor.